Real Illusions
by Badiyannu
Summary: When the well collapses, Inuyasha is forced to stay in Kagome's time until it's fixed. Kagome disguises him as her boyfriend from a foreign country, but could this pretend romance blossom into reality?
1. Wells and Malls

Real Illusions by Badiyannu  
  
a.n// Finally- I get around to writing an Inuyasha fanfiction. I've been watching the show for freakin' ever, but never got around to actually working on a story. Well, all I can say is I hope my information is correct because sometimes even the most avid fans forget. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't' own Inuyasha (unfortunately), don't own Kagome (I really don't care), and my other characters own themselves. O.o  
  
***  
  
"How the hell did the freakin' well collapse?!"  
  
"I told you, Inuyasha, the shed, as the well, are old. Give it a good reason not to fall!"  
  
"Feh," the white-haired hanyou mumbled, not wanting to get into a fight already with Kagome. He needed a place to stay if he was going to be stuck here.  
  
Kagome shook her head as she looked down at the rubble. She had to admit- it was a little odd that the well and shed collapsed without no apparent reason, save that it was old. Now, she was bound with an angry half-demon and his bad attitude.  
  
"Inuyasha, you do realize that you're going to have to stay at my house for the time being, don't you? So, stop making this harder on yourself...and me," Kagome said, flipping her hair, and starting inside the house.  
  
"It's not like I wanna stay with you!" he called back to her, clenching his fists.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
***  
  
As night fell, Inuyasha took perch out of Kagome's door, a pillow in hand. Kagome's mother had told him he had to stay in Kagome's room if he was going to be staying for awhile and might as well be comfortable, so she sent him off with a pillow.  
  
"Kagome! Open up! I have specific orders from your mother!" Inuyasha said, pounding on the door.  
  
"I'm changing, Inuyasha! Can't I have some privacy around here?!"  
  
"I don't give a damn. I'm coming in whether you're dressed or not!" he exclaimed, and with that, he pushed the door open with his demon strength.  
  
"Sit, boy!" Kagome yelled, before he could see anything, and as he lay face down on the floor, she pulled her pajama shirt over her head.  
  
"Oww... damnit..."  
  
"Teaches you right, you peeping Tom!" Kagome huffed, towering over him.  
  
Suddenly, a clawed hand reached out and grabbed Kagome's ankle, pulling her down the floor. She somehow ended up in Inuyasha's lap, with him smirking down at her.  
  
"Teaches _you_ right for calling me a peeping Tom. And for making me sit."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, but could feel her face getting red. She was _sitting_ in Inuyasha's _lap_!  
  
Inuyasha leaned back casually on his hands, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"...yeah?"  
  
"I'm getting the bed."  
  
"...No! No, you're not! You can sleep on the floor, got it? But, for now while I study, you can _sit_ on the bed, okay?" Kagome said, scrambling to her feet, just in case her mother would happen to walk in. Instead, she sat at her desk and got started on her Geometry homework.  
  
Inuyasha surprisingly obeyed and sat on her Kagome's bed, Indian-style, watching her intently as she worked.  
  
He caught her scent of sweet fruit, intoxicating his sensitive nostrils. Her long, dark hair cascaded in slight waves down her slender back as the desk lamp reflected off her fair skin and lighting her chocolate eyes.  
  
The half-demon fought the urge to grab Kagome and mark her as his own, something that all demons did with their mates to make sure no one else could have her. But...no. She was but a human. Another human... waiting to break his heart.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you listening to me?"  
  
"....Eh," Inuyasha quickly came to his senses to face an irritated Kagome. "...No."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "I _said_ that you're coming to school with me after the weekend."  
  
"School... SCHOOL?! No way! I ain't goin' to no school! Are you crazy, woman?" Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping off the bed.  
  
"I am NOT crazy. If I left you here by yourself, there's no telling what you might do! There's so many things you don't know about this world and you could get hurt if you're not careful! Especially with electronics!"  
  
"What the hell are 'electronics'???"  
  
"SEE!" Kagome screeched, swiveling around in her chair, "You are most _definitely_ coming with me to school. Not ONE MORE word about it, or I'll have you 'sitting' for weeks!"  
  
"Feh! Fine! I'll go along with your little thing, but don't expect me to change my appearance or anything!" the hanyou replied, throwing himself back onto the bed.  
  
"Hmm... yes, your appearance may cause a problem, especially with the girls, so we'll have to do something..."  
  
"With the girls? What's that mean, Kagome?!"  
  
"Never mind that," Kagome recovered quickly, turning red, "I have an idea. You can be my boyfriend from a foreign country or something!"  
  
"YOUR boyfriend??? I don't know about this... you might try something," Inuyasha said, slyly.  
  
Kagome gasped and turned red, "No, I wouldn't! Get your head out of the gutter, Inuyasha!"  
  
The white-haired guy chuckled and looked at the ceiling, "I'll go along with it, Kagome, but if you try anything..."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"I'm kidding, geez! Although, I get to pick out what I wear and I am not changing my hair color. Got it?" Inuyasha demanded, staring Kagome in the eye.  
  
"Got it. Tomorrow, we'll go to the mall."  
  
"...what's a mall?"  
  
***  
  
The mall was jammed pack with people. The usual weekend rush. The not-so- usual attendance of a half-demon with a teenage girl.  
  
The couple headed to the top floor, for that's where most of the men's stores were placed, and Kagome's favorite store, the Gift Shop.  
  
Inuyasha picked and poked at various things along the way. He shuddered at the lingerie, was intoxicated by the fragrances, chuckled at the kids tugging at their mother's leg, and sniffed hungrily at the food court.  
  
"Hey... this is a pretty cool place," he admitted, looking at some shirts in a window.  
  
"I know," Kagome replied, happily, "It's about my favorite place in the world. But I haven't been in so long 'cause I've been in the Feudal Era... Ahh! Those are some of my friends from school!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there- in the food court. Com'on, I have to go talk to them about something," Kagome explained, looking down at Inuyasha's hand. "...Hold my hand. You have to."  
  
"What?! Why do I got to?"  
  
"Because! You're supposed to be my _boyfriend_, Inuyasha! It's what we do here, okay? Please- my friends will be asking."  
  
Quickly, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers through hers. He held a firm grip on her hand, but was careful not to claw her.  
  
"There. You happy?"  
  
Oh, Kagome was happy. VERY happy. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she would have thought Inuyasha would have heard. But he paid no attention to her or her friends; his eyes were on the food.  
  
"Kagome!" a girl with long straight hair cried, waving.  
  
"Hey, Jaka!... Hi, Konotori!" Kagome smiled, coming over to the table with a hungry Inuyasha in tow.  
  
"Who's your cute friend, Kagome?" Konotori asked, curiously, staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"This is my boyfriend, Inuyasha. He's not from around here," Kagome proclaimed, almost protectively.  
  
Inuyasha feigned a glance towards Kagome's friends. They both weren't bad looking, but Kagome beat both of them in his eyes.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"...doesn't talk much, does he? And what is he wearing?!" Jaka snorted, "But he sure is good looking!"  
  
Inuyasha thought he felt a blush come to his cheeks, but fought it down for his and Kagome's sake; she looked as if she was going to strangle Jaka.  
  
"We have to be going now. Good-bye," Kagome said, nonchalantly, twirling on her heel and pulling Inuyasha along with her.  
  
"What was that about, Kagome?" the hanyou wondered, innocently.  
  
"Nothing..." Kagome tried to hold her tongue, but the words stumbled out, "...Did you see how she was flirting shamelessly with you?! My god!"  
  
Inuyasha was slightly surprised at how much Kagome cared about what her friends thought of him. Maybe this boyfriend thing would be easy, after all.  
  
"I don't find either of them attractive. You pick out the ugliest friends, Kagome," Inuyasha retorted, but squeezed Kagome's hand tighter.  
  
Kagome smiled, "...Thanks, Inuyasha."  
  
***  
  
a.n// Sorry to my loyal cliffhanger readers- no cliffys from the Queen today! I really wanted to finish the first chapter, so sorry if it's rushed and I misspelled anything. :-P 


	2. Clothes and Looking Good

Real Illusions

Ch.2  
  
by Badiyannu  
  
**a.n: sorry I haven't updated this in awhile, but lately I've been in a Kag/Inu mood so I decided to sit down and go to work. This chapter is short, but I hope you like it. :)**

****  
  
"Go on, Inuyasha," Kagome ushered the hanyou into a dressing room located in The Express. He was carrying a heap-full of clothing selected by Kagome and a few chosen by himself.  
  
Inuyasha threw the clothes onto the floor of the stall in a pile and stared after Kagome as she began to close the door from the outside. "Aren't you coming in with me?" he asked, gruffly.  
  
Kagome blushed and poked her head in the door quickly, "No! Unless you would like me to watch you undress..."  
  
The half-demon shrugged as he began to strip off his robe, "Frankly, I don't really care."  
  
Kagome stared at him, "Erm... no, you know- I'll just wait right out here. Just tell me when you have something on so I can see...umm, okay?"  
  
Hastily, she shut the door behind her as she stepped outside once more. Just one look at Inuyasha bare-chested would have her goggling. And with the thought of that, she flushed once more. Suddenly, a new revelation came to mind.  
  
Did he actually SAY that he wouldn't have minded if Kagome was in there with him? Well, not in those exact words, but was that really what he meant? She thought this with pink cheeks as she wondered if Inuyasha was so comfortable enough around her so that he wouldn't mind...  
  
"Kagome."  
  
The raven-haired girl gasped as she was snapped out of her reverie to find Inuyasha sticking his head out the door.  
  
"Oh, erm... what is it?"  
  
"All the clothes you picked out for me are WAY too small. I'm not going to try them on and look ridiculous!" Inuyasha exclaimed, opening the door a little wider and Kagome caught a glimpse of his chest.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be helpful! Good lord. Just try on the clothes YOU picked out then!"  
  
"That's what I was planning on doing!" he snapped back, and shut the door. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. He was such a stubborn idiot sometime. She had no idea why she felt for him the way she did. Every time she would see him after going back and forth between the Feudal Era, her heart would beat faster and her face would get warm. He was getting more prone to smiling at her more often and it just made it all the better.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Snapping her head up, Kagome looked at the door, expecting Inuyasha, but instead, Hojo was standing next to her.  
  
"H-Hojo! Heh! What a surprise to see you here!" she stuttered out, glancing at the dressing room door.  
  
"How are you feeling, Kagome? Okay? Those ulcers go away?" Hojo questioned, politely while Kagome just sighed; Grampa had made up another stupid thing.  
  
"I'm feeling really good now, Hojo. Thanks for asking," Kagome said sweetly, and her eyes darted to the door, Inuyasha still fumbling with his clothes.  
  
Hojo looked kind of bashful, as he looked down at his feet, "Hey, Kagome- remember last week when I said I wanted to meet you at the festival that's tomorrow? You said you would go with me, remember?"  
  
The raven-haired girl gasped as she recalled that particular conversation. Of course, at the time, she didn't know that she would have Inuyasha here and he'd have to come along. She groaned, "Oh, Hojo... I kinda have company so I...well, he's going with me, so..."  
  
"Oh! I understand! If you're going with someone else, that's fine..." Hojo rambled out, flushed.  
  
Kagome felt bad for ditching him as always. He was so sweet and just wanted to hang out once in awhile with her.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come with us? It'll be fun. Please?" Kagome asked, sympathetically. Hojo's head snapped up.  
  
"R-really?" Kagome had never asked HIM anywhere before. "Of course! That'll be cool."  
  
"Alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night at the festival then!" Kagome said, cheerfully, as she turned towards Inuyasha's door.  
  
"Wait!" Hojo said, "Umm, one of my mom's friends has this limo-type-car. She said I could use it whenever I wanted, but she has to drive it. Would it be fine if I picked you and your friend up for the festival?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "That's so cool, Hojo! Of course it'd be fine!"  
  
Hojo beamed from ear-to-ear and said to Kagome, "Okay! Then I'll see you! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Kagome smiled again. This would work out fine, and she would not have to ditch Hojo for once. She just hoped with all her heart that Inuyasha would be fine with it...  
  
"HEY! Kagome, I'm done!" Inuyasha's voice said. "I've been calling you for 10 minutes! Sheesh."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Inuyasha..." Kagome turned around and her sentence trailed off as her mouth was left agape. She was not expecting Inuyasha to look so damn good in regular clothes.  
  
He was donning a snug maroon turtleneck sweater, which fit ever-so-good on his toned chest, and dark baggy blue-jeans, which were loose at the leg, but defined his cute tushie even more. On his feet were a pair of white sneakers (Kagome had no idea where he got them from, since they didn't sell sneakers at The Express). On top of all that, Inuyasha had tied his long white hair into a ponytail with his robe tie.  
  
Kagome continued to stare. She had never seen Inuyasha's hair pulled back before, and it looked very VERY sexy.  
  
"I...erm, wow... umm... you... look... good," Kagome managed to get out as Inuyasha smirked at her through her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Yeah, I do look pretty damn good, eh? Except this thing"-he pointed to the sweater- "is so freakin' itchy."  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror for a few more minutes before closing the door once again and dressing back in his robes, as he tossed the clothes over the door for Kagome to hang up.  
  
Inuyasha finally emerged from the dressing room with his chosen clothes in hand. He followed Kagome over to the registers, and she pulled out her mother's credit card, which her mom told her to use in emergencies. Well, it was an emergency now.  
  
"That'll be $209.86," the clerk, who's nametag read Kika, said. She gave a strange glance over at Inuyasha, who was curiously peering over Kagome's shoulder as Kagome swiped her credit card through the slot and signed for it.  
  
"Thank you," Kika said, and bagged Inuyasha's clothes, handing him the bag when finished, "Come again!"  
  
Kagome turned quickly as she noticed the clerk was giving Inuyasha strange looks. She stopped and looked up at Inuyasha, pulling down Sota's baseball cap farther down on his head.  
  
"Just wanna make sure..." she muttered, and hurriedly walked out of the store, Inuyasha struggling for a bit to keep up. He finally fell into step beside her.  
  
"Damn, woman- what's the rush for?!"  
  
"I just want to get home in time for dinner. We're having BBQ- some American custom meal. It's supposed to be really tasty. I told Mom to make you an extra helping since I KNOW you'll love it!" she replied, happily.  
  
Inuyasha just growled but didn't say anything. Maybe it was because he was too hungry and this idea appealed to him as well.  
  
Tentatively, he slipped his hand into Kagome's slender one. He kept his gaze up ahead, as he felt Kagome's sharp intake of breath and her hand squeezing harder around his. The hanyou knew this gesture wasn't really necessary since they were now leaving the mall, but he wanted to do it. Something came over him that made him want to be a little more affectionate towards Kagome.  
  
The pair stepped out into the bright sun, both smiling softly.

**a.n: well, that's it for now. No cliffies today, which is weird coming from me... Oo But, please please REVIEW and I shall be happy. And sorry for lack of good Inu/Kag moments, but I promise they are coming up in the next chapter!**


	3. BBQ and Goodnight Kisses

Real Illusions Ch.3  
  
by Badiyannu  
  
**a.n/ Well, I'm in a good-mood so I'll update early. Which is a surprise coming from me. Heehee. It's short, but enjoy! :)**

****

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air, hungrily. His mouth began to water as he caught whiffs of delicious smelling smoked steak. There was nothing that enticed the half-demon more.  
  
"Buyo! Leave me alone! Stop! Heehee... quit! Hahaha..."  
  
Except her.  
  
"Inuyasha, would you PLEASE stop telling Buyo to attack me! I know you did it, don't deny it!" Kagome shrilled, half-giggling as the cat batted at her skirt.  
  
"Hmph... I don't deny it," he responded, smirking, and reluctantly snapped his clawed-fingers a few times.  
  
Buyo immediately ceased his playful jaunt and trotted across the lawn to Inuyasha, who was casually leaning back in a lawn chair. The cat rubbed up against the chair leg and mewed until Inuyasha reached a claw down and scratched him gently between the ears. Purring, Buyo curled up to rest beside the chair, and Inuyasha smiled subtly down at him.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but grin; Inuyasha was being so sweet and it was cute watching him tame Buyo. You would think they would be fighting, he being a dog-demon and Buyo a cat, but they got along rather well. Inuyasha had become a sort of 'mother' to Buyo. Kagome let out an unconscious giggle at the thought.  
  
"Whatcha laughing for?" Inuyasha grumbled, shading his eyes from the blinding sun and squinting up at Kagome, who was now standing in front of him.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." she grinned at him once more, knowingly, before turning around to tending to the BBQ.  
  
Inuyasha deftly reached out and grasped Kagome around the waist, pulling her down onto his lap. He was now sitting up in an aware position with the surprised teenager pulled flush against his chest. She was suddenly pink and her hands rested on his shoulders firmly.  
  
"Now, you tell me, woman, or there'll be prices to pay..." the hanyou growled, playfully. The aroma of the steak was getting to his head and making him awfully giddy.  
  
"Inuyasha... what's wrong with you?" Kagome asked, flushed, hoping that there was nothing wrong with him and he was doing this of his own free will.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha shook his head and looked down at the confused teenager. His hands, which were gripping her upper-body tightly, gently fell down to her waist. He averted his gaze and instead, looked down at the grass.  
  
"Get off me, idiot. Damn, you're heavy!"  
  
"Grrr..." Kagome did her own impression of a growl and jumped up off Inuyasha quickly. "That's funny, considering that you can carry me rather easily on your back!"  
  
"Who said it was easy?!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
The lawn chair was decimated and Kagome walked smugly back over to the BBQ grill. Her mother came out the back door, on alert for whatever happened, and looked at Kagome, puzzled.  
  
"What happened here, honey?"  
  
"Inuyasha just needed to be taught a lesson. That's all." Kagome shrugged, nonchalantly. "Next time, I think we should put him into OBEDIENCE SCHOOL." She shot Inuyasha a triumphant glance.  
  
Inuyasha, still laying on the ground, drummed his fingers on the pavement as he muttered, "Evil wench..."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha went through dinner without saying a word to each other. Night was falling as the Hiragashi family and Inuyasha gathered around the fireplace in the living room; a traditional after-dinner spot for Kagome and her family.  
  
Although they were sitting practically on top of each other- squashed between Sota and Grandpa on the couch- the half-demon and the teenage refused to talk to each other. Furthermore, even spare a glance to one another; this wasn't a problem with Inuyasha because Kagome's skirt was riding up, her bare skin brushed up against his arm, and Inuyasha refused to be seen blushing.  
  
"The dinner was delicious," Inuyasha directed towards Kagome's mother. He was hoping this would help him not to think about other things.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're staying with us for awhile!" Mrs. Hiragashi beamed, and Sota quickly looked up.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Sota exclaimed, "You're way better than just Kagome here!"  
  
"Hey!" Kagome reprimanded.  
  
"Pssh, I coulda told you that," Inuyasha said, looking at Sota.  
  
Kagome feigned a glance at him, and nudged him hard in the gut with an elbow.  
  
"Oww! Dammnit, Kagome!" the hanyou yelped, and finally stared at Kagome, "You're getting to be a big pain in the—"  
  
"Well, now!" Mrs. Hiragashi interrupted, cheerfully, "Looks like it's time for bed!" She reached over to Sota, as he rose to allow her to kiss his forehead. "Good dreams, sweetie." She and Sota started upstairs.  
  
Inuyasha looked on in perplexity as Kagome sighed and leaned over to her grandfather, kissing his cheek.  
  
"'Night, Grampa."  
  
"Good night, Kagome." He also rose and hugged Kagome, before leaving the room as well.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha felt entirely alone with Kagome. She stood up, her figure silhouetted in the firelight. She was blushing slightly and Inuyasha realized that he still was.  
  
"Well?" Kagome said.  
  
"'Well' what?"  
  
Kagome twiddled her fingers and looked at the bottom of the couch, "I was... well... kinda thinking that...since you didn't get a goodnight kiss...and I didn't either... not that I couldn't, ya know....but I was hoping..."  
  
Subtly, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up, towering over Kagome. The raven-haired girl gazed up at him, just now realizing how much taller he was than her.  
  
Slowly, Inuyasha lowered his head, closed his eyes as Kagome shut hers as well, awaiting his...  
  
"ACK!" Kagome's eyes flew open in surprise. "Inuyasha! You licked me!"  
  
The hanyou looked taken aback and flushed, but he pouted angrily, "Gods, Kagome! What's your problem now?! I TRY to give you one of these damn 'goodnight kisses'..."  
  
"Oh!" Kagome cried in an epiphany, and then suddenly giggled.  
  
"What now???" Inuyasha exasperated, collapsing back on the couch.  
  
Speaking through her giggles, Kagome squeaked, "You- you were- heehee!- giving me puppy kisses!"  
  
She fell next to Inuyasha on the couch in a fit of giggles. He just stared strangely at her, not daring to move or say anything. Finally, Kagome ceased her laughter and looked through tear-stained eyes at Inuyasha. He looked back with wide eyes.  
  
"That was so cute! I can't believe you don't know what a real kiss is," Kagome said, smiling. Inuyasha just blushed even more.  
  
"Feh. It's not 'cute'," he growled, turning his face away from her.  
  
"Yes it is!" she squeaked, patting his arm and grinning.  
  
"Well, if you're such a pro at these things," Inuyasha rounded on her, pulling his arm away, "then show me what a 'real kiss' is!"  
  
Kagome's heart began to pound rapidly against her chest and Inuyasha became very quiet as he just realized what he had just asked of her. They looked at each other for awhile, before Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"Okay... C'mer, Inuyasha."  
  
Despite himself, he immediately leaned forward until he was face to face with Kagome. Their breaths mingled before Kagome closed her eyes and gently kissed his lips, pulling away just as quickly.  
  
Inuyasha felt as though his heart had jumped up into his throat. He tried to swallow it down, as he also tried to swallow down the urge to grab her and press his lips to hers once more.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome arose from the couch, blushing madly, and started out of the room. As she reached the stairs, she called out softly, "Good night, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha was left sitting on the sofa with his thoughts of what just occurred.

* * *

a.n/ End of chappie! Sorry so short! I really don't feel like writing more in this passage. Hehe... ;; Please, please review! I need at least 5 more reviews until I post the next chapter, m'kay? 


	4. School and Pencils

Real Illusions  
  
Ch. 4  
  
by Badiyannu  
  
**Well, my faithful readers, thank you for the reviews. :D I feel loved; although, that's not what I normally get for 3 chapters. Heehee… but y'all rock my socks, anyways. And I must answer a few questions…  
  
Some of you asked how Inuyasha didn't already know how to kiss because Kikyo kissed him and all that… shudder But, I hate Kikyo and I'd like to pretend it never happened. :D Mwahaha, I know that's not the best explanation, but I just had to make him lick her! It was unbearably cute! huggles Inuyasha  
  
And I would like to bring Miroku and Sango into this story somehow, but I don't know what I'm going to do… If you have any ideas, please let me know in your review and if I use your suggestion, I will fully credit you. :)  
**  
"Oooh…"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"He's… cute!"  
  
"Whatever, I bet I could beat him up in a second."  
  
"Yeah, he looks scrawny."  
  
"Oh shut up- you guys are just jealous!"  
  
"Why does Kagome get all the hot guys?!"  
  
Kagome blushed and pulled tighter on Inuyasha's arm, leading him down the crowded school hallway. She had stuck a baseball cap on his head, but that didn't hide his long silver hair; girls kept wooing at it, and it was making Kagome angry. Hadn't they seen a cute silver-haired boy before??? …Well, probably not…  
  
"Kagome, how do you stand all these," Inuyasha muttered into her ear, "...humans... everyday?"  
  
"Ha, thanks to you, I don't come to school everyday," the 15-year old replied, sardonically.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but allowed a small smile. It really was his fault she had missed out on so many days at school; he'd come back for her every 3 days, so she wouldn't even have time to explain where she was to her classmates until she came back. And, according to Kagome, her grandfather would make up the most severe illness excuses. The hanyou noticed that no one seemed particularly keen to get near Kagome, except her three best friends.  
  
"Ooh! We finally get to meet this mystery man!" Yuka squealed, immediately latching onto Inuyasha's other arm, much to his displease.   
  
Ayume grinned up at him, and then took a glance behind him at his hair. "Wow... it's so beautiful!" She began to finger it enviously.  
  
"Nice, Kagome..." Eri murmured, looking at the hanyou from head-to-toe, "Very nice."  
  
Kagome just forced a laugh through gritted teeth. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up about this; Inuyasha wasn't REALLY her boyfriend. Yet, she had the strongest urge to push them all away and have Inuyasha for herself.  
  
"Heh...you guys," Kagome smiled warily, and gently pried Inuyasha from them and into her arms, "This is my long-distance boyfriend, Inuyasha. from some country up in.... Switzerland... yeah..."  
  
Inuyasha was blushing despite himself, when Kagome grabbed onto his waist possessively. He hated to admit it, but he liked it when Kagome was selfish with him; although, he'd like to be the domineering one in this "relationship"...  
  
"Oh," Ayume started, and let go of his hair, "Kagome's told us SO much about you!"  
  
"Yeah, every time she comes back to school after being sick, she's always got something to tell- somehow always involving you," Yuka said, slyly.  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really...?"   
  
He stared down at Kagome with a smug look on his handsome features. She just went red in the face, and looked away. At that moment, she appeared so extremely cute to Inuyasha that he had to put an arm around her and pull her close, forcing her to look up.   
  
"I mean, I don't see how she could help herself," Inuyasha stated, arrogantly.   
  
Eri laughed, "Well, it's mostly bad stuff..."  
  
The hanyou facefaulted.

XxXxXx

THWACK  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Please simmer down, class..."  
  
Kagome frowned at the back at Mr. Terada's head, and then glared daggers at Inuyasha, not before glancing up at a girl in the front row with long brown hair who was rubbing her head.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, "I told you to stop throwing those! They are not weapons, and certainly not arrows!"  
  
She snatched the rest of her pencils and pens from Inuyasha's claws, and he narrowed his eyes at her; she had confiscated his only form of entertainment.   
  
"Feh, I don't see why not. What else are they used for??? With those pointy tips and soft grippy things- it can only be some form of miniature spear..."  
  
The teenager rolled her eyes at his ignorance. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't know how things in her world worked, but still... it was annoying trying to explain everything to him. Like when they were in the lunch line about an hour ago, and Inuyasha asked Kagome if the lunchlady was a demon exterminator like Sango because she wore a facemask. Or when he bowed at the mounds of dirt on the baseball field because he thought there were dead people buried there.  
  
Warily, Kagome glanced sideways at the hanyou. Inuyasha had now taken off his baseball cap, slicing small openings with his claws through the top of the hat. Kagome just raised her eyebrows in wonderment, and continued to watch him closely.  
  
He didn't seem to notice her gaze, so Inuyasha fit the cap snugly back onto his shiny head of hair, and suddenly two furry dog ears emerged from it. They twitched happily, thankful for some freedom.  
  
Kagome had to let out a small giggle at this; he was like a little puppy. And she wanted the puppy all for herself.  
  
"Class is dismissed," Mr. Terada announced, straightening his tie, "...Besides, I've got to get to yoga class in time..."  
  
The students arose talkatively, gathering books and writing utencils, while stuffing them in their bags and hurrying out the sliding classroom door.  
  
"Mr. Terada does yoga?!" Ayume exclaimed, falling into step beside Eri, "Wow... what a man..."  
  
"Ayume!" Kagome gasped just as Inuyasha took her hand, much to her pleasure, "You can't like a teacher! That's... that's... it's just wrong!"  
  
Ayumi blushed and Eri and Yuka giggled uncontrollably. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at their immaturity, and dragged Kagome ahead by her hand. She smiled up at him, thankful that he was keeping a low profile- she glanced at his ears sticking up through the cap- well, a mediocre profile.  
  
"Hold on, Inuyasha. I've got to stop at my locker for some things."  
  
Kagome pulled her hand away from his, reluctantly, and began to work the combination on her locker. Opening it, she peered inside, moving books and papers, and even some clothes, out of the way. Where was it?   
  
Inuyasha looked over her shoulder into the dingy locker. Although it smelled of rust and the school building, it contained Kagome's sweet scent, which Inuyasha had taken quite a liking to.  
  
"Whatcha looking for now?"  
  
"Hmm... my math book... I coulda sworn I had it in here..." Kagome replyed, searching aimlessly through her locker. She exasperatedly slammed the door shut, and turned to Inuyasha. "I guess I left it at home... This sucks- I have a textbook test today!"  
  
"Kagome!"   
  
A deep voice called out to her from down the hallway. Kagome peered down the row of lockers to find Hojo coming towards her in a run. He had something in his hand... most likely another remedy, which Kagome was really getting tired of.  
  
"Inuyasha," she muttered through clenched teeth, "I really can't stand this guy Hojo anymore--"  
  
"You want me to get rid of him?" Inuyasha said, almost excitedly.  
  
"No!...I just want to... I don't know, make sure he knows I'm 'taken'." She winked up at him and he turned pink. "Hurry! He's getting closer. Umm, just put your arm around my shoulders or something..."  
  
Kagome knew she was just begging for attention, but really- if it would keep Hojo away, so be it.  
  
Tentatively, the hanyou wrapped an arm around her waist, sniffing the air. This guy was trouble; he wanted Kagome as a mate. Inuyasha could tell by his distinct smell this Hojo guy gave off unknowingly when he approached Kagome. He was not about to let that happen.  
  
Roughly, Inuyasha put both arms around Kagome's waist, and pulled her tightly to his chest. She gasped, but willingly complied. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck and Kagome melted inside. She never had a bigger urge for him to just kiss her than now. Kagome closed her eyes, and let Inuyasha move his face along side her neck- why wouldn't he just kiss her?! ...and why was he acting this way??  
  
"Kagome!...Oh...I see you're busy," Hojo dejectedly said, staring at Inuyasha with envious eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled into Kagome's shoulder, "we are. So, could you give us some damn privacy?"  
  
Hojo narrowed his eyes slightly, but put a sad look back on his face, and wondered away. Kagome had to admit- she felt bad for him... but nothing was better than Inuyasha holding her close and nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Ah, what is this glorious provocative display of affection I am witnessing?"  
  
Inuyasha spun around to face the owner of the voice and groaned.  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing here?!"

XxXxXx

**a.n: Poo... I didn't like this chapter very much... Sorry it's short (again) but I wanted to get it up quickly. Can you possibly guess the cliffy? Mwahahaha!   
  
Review, por favor.**


End file.
